Golfers can improve their games by gathering information about how they are playing. For example, if a golfer can track how many shots they are taking on each hole based on which clubs they are using in different situations, the golfer would have a tool for choosing the optimum club for each shot. Similarly, if a golfer could track where the ball comes to rest after each of their shots, they could compare this information to any available standard or average and identify what type of shots they need the most practice on.
Digital or electronic technologies potentially have the promise to provide golfers with information that they can use to improve their game. However, attempts to add digital or electronic equipment to golf clubs are sometimes not successful. Sensors and other devices have a significant failure rate out on the golf course.